freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Guns
Types of Freelancer Guns Freelancer Guns come in nine different types: Tachyon, Particle, Laser, Neutron, Pulse, Plasma, Photon, Prototype (a.k.a. CODENAME) and Nomad. Most types have strengths and weakness versus the three types of shields. Prototype and Nomad guns only fit class 10 mounts and affect the different types of shields equally. Prototype weapons are only available by shooting wrecks, usually in very dangerous areas. Nomad weapons are only available by killing Nomads, and then only if the player is at least rank 32 in single player or 34 in multi-player mode. Nomad guns drain no energy. Pulse weapons do a minimum amount of hull damage but an enormous amount of shield damage. Pulse weapons should be used in combination with one or more other weapon types for the greatest advantage. Gun list This list only applies to the fully patched Freelancer, version 1.4. Some mods, such as Discovery, have a vastly longer list of weapons. Key to symbols: EE - Energy Efficient (total_damage/energy >= 7.00), TD - Top Damage for this class, SK - Shield Killer Class 1 * Azrael * Justice Mk 1 * Lavablade Mk 1 -- TD, EE * Starbeam Class 2 * Adv. Starbeam * Barrager Mk I * Brave Mk I * Gunslinger Mk I * Justice Mk II * Lavablade Mk II -- EE * Scorpion -- TD, EE * Stunpulse -- SK, EE Class 3 * Adv. Scorpion -- TD, EE * Adv. Stunpulse -- SK, EE * Avenger * Drail * Heavy Starbeam * Helios * Justice Mk III * Lavablade Mk III -- EE * Matterthief 1 Class 4 * Avenger Typn B * Avenger Type B TD @ 750m/s * Barrager Mk II * Brave Mk II * Dragoon 1 -- TD @ 700m/s * Gunslinger 2 * Helios 2 * Hellflurry 1 * Magma Hammer Mk I -- EE * Matterthief 2 * Protector mk 1 -- EE * Pyros type 1 -- TD, EE * Raphael * Ripper * Skyrail * Suncannon A * Vengeance Mk I * Vulture -- EE Class 5 * Adv. Ripper * Adv. Skyrail * Angelito Mk I -- EE * BoroccoBorroco -- SK, EE * Death's Hand Mk I * Devastator * Dragoon Type 2 * Dublin Duster MK IDublin Duster Mk I -- EE * Gaia's Savior * Hellflurry Mk II * Magma Hammer Mk II -- EE * Natter * Pyros Type 2 -- TD, EE * Reaper Mk I -- EE * Scrambler 1-- EE * Sunfury 1 * Tanto * Tarantula-- TD, EE * Usiel -- TD @ 750m/s * Vengeance Mk II * Vulture 2 Class 6 * Adv. Devastator * Adv. Tarantula -- TD, EE * Angelito Mk II -- EE * Barrager Mk III * Death's Hand Mk II * Dissolver * Dragoon Type 3 * Drake Type A -- EE * Dublin Duster Mk II -- EE * Flamecurse Mk I -- EE * Flashpoint * Fury * Gaia's Savior Type B * Hellflurry Mk III * Luger Type A * Magma Hammer Mk III -- EE * Natter Zwei * Protector Mk II -- EE * Pyros Type 3 -- TD, EE * Reaper Mk II -- EE * Scrambler 2 -- EE * Stealthblade Mk I * Sunblast A -- TD @ 750m/s * Suncannon B * Sunfury 2 * Sunrail * Vampire 1 * Vengeance Mk III * Vulture 3 -- EE * Wakizashi * Warrior Mk I * Winchester Mk I Class 7 * Adv. Dissolver * Adv. Flashpoint * Adv. Sunrail -- TD @ 600m/s * Angelito Mk III --TD@600m/s,EE * Death's Hand Mk III * Debilitator -- SK, EE * Disinfector 1 -- EE * Drake Type B -- EE * Dublin Duster Mk III -- EE * Eliminator * Flamecurse Mk II -- EE * Fury 2 * Katana * Luger Type B -- TD @ 700m/s * Rapier -- SK, EE * Reaper Mk III -- EE * Roter Blitz * Stealthblade Mk II * Sunblast B -- TD * Sunfrenzy 1 * Vampire 2 * Vassago * Warrior Mk II * Winchester Mk II Class 8 * Adv. Debilitator -- SK, EE * Adv. Eliminator * Disinfector 2 -- EE * Drake Type C -- EE * Firekiss Mk I -- EE * Fury 3 * Gendaito * Heavy Flashpoint * Hornviper Mk I * Kraken Type 1 -- TD, EE * Luger Type C * Natterturn * Protector Mk III -- EE * Reaver Mk I * Salamanca Mk I -- TD@600m/s, EE * Skyblast A -- TD @ 750m/s * Suncannon C * Sunfrenzy 2 * Vampire 3 * Wyrm Type 1 Class 9 * Buckshot * Firekiss Mk II -- EE * Hornviper Mk II * Kraken Type 2 -- TD, EE * Reaver Mk II * Salamanca Mk II -- TD @ 600m/s, EE * Skyblast B -- TD @ 750m/s * Tizona del Cid -- SK, EE * Wyrm Type 2 * Buckshot Turret * Salamanca Turret * Skyblast Turret B Class 10 * ARCHANGEL * BLOODSTONE * BLUE BLAZE * CERBERUS * DARK BLOSSOM * DIAMONDBACK * GOLDEN BLADE * GUARDIAN * IRON HAMMER * JADE * Nomad Energy Blaster -- TD,EE * Nomad Energy Cannon -- TD, EE * Nomad Laser -- EE * ONYX * PROMETHEUS * SILVER FIRE * THOR'S HAMMER * WILDFIRE -- EE The only way to get a nomad cannon (without a mod) is to tractor it from a destroyed nomad ship and/or wreck. There are not all of the game's weapon system listed. Several fighter/freighter weapons and all capital ship weapons, as well as train turrets, transport turrets and station turrets are not available to the player without modifications to the game or without hacking the saving. Category:Weapons